Luke's Memoir's Chapter 8
by timlar08
Summary: Luke won a room make over contest..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 8

I received a phone call from Oakdale Home Furnishings today telling me that I won a $3,000.00 room make over contest with the help of a famous TV designer. I entered the contest when I bought my bedroom set and, since I did win the contest, I get my bedroom set for free so, that's $2,500.00 that I spent on my oak bedroom set, I'll be getting back a refund. I was quite surprised that I even won the contest I had even debated on entering because I didn't think that I'd have a ghost of a chance of winning. The furniture store told me that Alex Jarvis from the Home Improvement Channel show "Room to Improve" would be contacting me within a few days to set up an in-home consultation to look at the room that I would like done.

Within a few days of the furniture store calling me, I got the phone call from Alex Jarvis to set up the in-home consultation he will be here Friday afternoon at 3:00 p.m. I was so excited about the room make over and having THE Alex Jarvis designing it that I called Casey and Allison to share my good news and, they were excited for me.

Alex Jarvis arrives at 3:00 p.m. we introduce ourselves and, I show Alex in. Alex comments on what a beautiful home I have and, I thanked him for the compliment. Alex asked how long I've owned our English tutor home and, I told him that Reid and I bought this house in 2011. Alex wanted to know which room I would like done and, I told him the master bedroom would be the room that I would like done. Alex also wanted to know if I would be keeping the bedroom in the same style as the rest of the house and, I said yes, it would be the same style as the rest of the house.

Alex asked if there would be any pieces of furniture that I would like to have incorporated into the overall design of the room I told him that I have a wing back chair and matching ottoman and a loveseat that I would like to be incorporated into the room. I took Alex upstairs and showed him the master bedroom he was quite impressed with the overall size of the room I then, showed him the chair and loveseat that I want to be a part of the design. While we were upstairs, Alex measured the room and also measured the windows for the window treatments. Alex wanted to know if the master bathroom was going to be a part of the make over and, I told him that it could just use a fresh coat of paint and a few accessories, everything else is fine.

We went back downstairs to talk more about the bedroom set that I just bought and how it would tie in nicely to the overall design of the room. Alex asked what color palate that I would like to see in the room and I felt that earth tones would be a good choice for the room. Alex wanted to know about floor covering and, I told him that there are hard wood floors under the carpet and, that I'm not opposed to incorporating them into the room. Then, we talked about window treatments and, I told Alex, nothing dark and heavy looking, maybe something with a pattern perhaps. Lastly, we talked about accessories and artwork. I thought that maybe some antique pottery vases maybe Hull, Roseville or even McCoy would be a nice touch. Artwork, I thought that maybe some simple prints would be good choice too. As for lighting, the bedside lamps could be antique brass and in the sitting area could also be antique brass.

We also talked more about the bedroom and what other design options that is out on the market now. I told Alex about my idea of a "memory wall" and, he seemed to think that would be a nice touch to the room too but, I didn't know for sure about doing that either. Alex said to let him know before he comes back so that he can incorporate them into the design.

Alex told me that he would be back within a few days with the design, color samples, fabric samples, and accessory choices for the bedroom. I thanked him for coming and looked forward to seeing him again soon. After he left, Allison called to see if Alex had left, I told her that he has left and, that she and Casey are more than welcome to come over if they so choose. A little while later, Casey and Allison come over and, wanted to know how things went with Alex. I told them that things went really well and, he will be back in a few days with his design proposal for the bedroom.

The next day, Faith came over and wanted to know if I still wanted to do a "memory wall" in the bedroom with pictures of Reid and I but, I was thinking about that and, I felt that there are just too many pictures of us so, I just went with keeping the furniture in the room and, I really want to get my life back in order. So, I told Faith that we'll buy new photo albums and put all those pictures in them. So, I contacted Alex right away and, told him not to bother incorporating the "memory wall" in the design.

A few days later, Alex came over with the design for the bedroom and, he took into account all of my preferences that I told him about. I was greatly impressed by what he had done with the room and he even incorporated some things into the design that weren't really addressed but, seemed to work out pretty good, like the placement of the flat screen TV about the fireplace. Alex left me with the design for a few days so that I could really look at all the selections he chose and, he would be contacting me in a few days to ask for my decision and whether or not I like his design. Everybody else who has seen the design is really impressed with it and, I gave him the go ahead with the project.

A few days later, work begins in the bedroom and, so far it looks like it's going pretty good. Alex and his crew are busy working and, I have been instructed by Alex himself that I am to stay out of the bedroom until work is complete. I'm so curious to see how things are going in there but, I will just have to wait and be surprised. The other day, Faith was helping me put pictures of Reid and I into photo albums and, she came across something and, made a mad dash to the computer to type something up on very nice looking paper. I asked her what she was doing and all I could get out of her was that it's a surprise. So, when she was done doing whatever it was she was doing, she hurried off to find Alex and, gave whatever it was to him. I guess I'll find out what that something was that Faith gave to Alex soon enough.

Today, Alex has the bedroom finished and, is going to reveal it to me as soon as the last of the accessories are placed which according to Alex, shouldn't be much longer. As I wait for Alex to finish the room, I was thinking back to the last time that the bedroom was redecorated and it was Reid and I who picked out everything for the room; well it was actually me who picked things out. Reid didn't care as long as he had a bed to sleep on and a place to put his clothes and he was happy as a clam. I hear Alex's voice from upstairs telling me that the room is complete and, I make my way upstairs and, at the top of the stairs, Alex is waiting for me. Alex told me that he knows that it has been a really long time since this room has been done and, there were lots of memories associated with the way it use to look so, Alex told me to close my eyes, count to 3 and open the door to see just what is behind that door.

I opened the door to see what was behind the bedroom door and, I just couldn't believe my eyes at just how beautiful the bedroom looked. I don't even remember seeing the bedroom look this good in a really long time, I thought. I stepped further into the bedroom to get a really good look at what all had been done. My new oak bedroom set really looked nice against the eggshell colored walls, I even noticed the mocha bedspread with the rust and moss green throw pillows on the bed which really worked out well. The drapes were done in earth tone plaids which made the room look larger. As I continued to make my way around the room, I could hear quiet whispers coming from Faith and Natalie and, then I came over to the sitting area and, found Reid's chair upholstered in a mocha plaid with his royal blue crochet afghan on the back of the chair. The loveseat was upholstered in moss green with brick red throw pillows.

Looking around the room further, I noticed the accent pieces and the brass lamps by the bed and in the sitting area. Alex asked if everything was to my satisfaction and, I told him yes, most definitely. Alex told me that the bathroom is done too and, that I should go ant take a look at it. I walked into the bathroom and, it was painted the same color as the rest of the bedroom and, had moss green, brick red and mocha guest towels on the towel bar an earth tone plaid window valance and, a moss green shower curtain. Faith said that there is something on the fireplace mantle that I didn't see that I should come out and take a look at. I walked over to the fireplace mantle and noticed the flat screen TV above the fireplace but, upon closer inspection, I found a poem that I wrote to Reid right after we first met called, "I never realized". Faith told me that this was the thing that she found while we were going through pictures that she had typed up on much nicer paper than what I had it written on and, gave it to Alex to have matted and framed.

I told Alex that he and his staff did a beautiful job with the bedroom and, that I think Reid would have been pleased with the way the room turned out. I thanked them for their hard work. Every one else who saw the bedroom commented on how well the room really looked.

Poem: "I never realized"

I never realized from the moment that I met you, how my life has changed.

I never realized from the moment that I met you; I was going be in love with you.

I never realized from the moment that I met you, that I want to spend time with you.

I never realized from the moment that I met you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I never realized from the moment that I met you, just how much I Love You.

L. A. Snyder 2011


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 8

I received a phone call from Oakdale Home Furnishings today telling me that I won a $3,000.00 room make over contest with the help of a famous TV designer. I entered the contest when I bought my bedroom set and, since I did win the contest, I get my bedroom set for free so, that's $2,500.00 that I spent on my oak bedroom set, I'll be getting back a refund. I was quite surprised that I even won the contest I had even debated on entering because I didn't think that I'd have a ghost of a chance of winning. The furniture store told me that Alex Jarvis from the Home Improvement Channel show "Room to Improve" would be contacting me within a few days to set up an in-home consultation to look at the room that I would like done.

Within a few days of the furniture store calling me, I got the phone call from Alex Jarvis to set up the in-home consultation he will be here Friday afternoon at 3:00 p.m. I was so excited about the room make over and having THE Alex Jarvis designing it that I called Casey and Allison to share my good news and, they were excited for me.

Alex Jarvis arrives at 3:00 p.m. we introduce ourselves and, I show Alex in. Alex comments on what a beautiful home I have and, I thanked him for the compliment. Alex asked how long I've owned our English tutor home and, I told him that Reid and I bought this house in 2011. Alex wanted to know which room I would like done and, I told him the master bedroom would be the room that I would like done. Alex also wanted to know if I would be keeping the bedroom in the same style as the rest of the house and, I said yes, it would be the same style as the rest of the house.

Alex asked if there would be any pieces of furniture that I would like to have incorporated into the overall design of the room I told him that I have a wing back chair and matching ottoman and a loveseat that I would like to be incorporated into the room. I took Alex upstairs and showed him the master bedroom he was quite impressed with the overall size of the room I then, showed him the chair and loveseat that I want to be a part of the design. While we were upstairs, Alex measured the room and also measured the windows for the window treatments. Alex wanted to know if the master bathroom was going to be a part of the make over and, I told him that it could just use a fresh coat of paint and a few accessories, everything else is fine.

We went back downstairs to talk more about the bedroom set that I just bought and how it would tie in nicely to the overall design of the room. Alex asked what color palate that I would like to see in the room and I felt that earth tones would be a good choice for the room. Alex wanted to know about floor covering and, I told him that there are hard wood floors under the carpet and, that I'm not opposed to incorporating them into the room. Then, we talked about window treatments and, I told Alex, nothing dark and heavy looking, maybe something with a pattern perhaps. Lastly, we talked about accessories and artwork. I thought that maybe some antique pottery vases maybe Hull, Roseville or even McCoy would be a nice touch. Artwork, I thought that maybe some simple prints would be good choice too. As for lighting, the bedside lamps could be antique brass and in the sitting area could also be antique brass.

We also talked more about the bedroom and what other design options that is out on the market now. I told Alex about my idea of a "memory wall" and, he seemed to think that would be a nice touch to the room too but, I didn't know for sure about doing that either. Alex said to let him know before he comes back so that he can incorporate them into the design.

Alex told me that he would be back within a few days with the design, color samples, fabric samples, and accessory choices for the bedroom. I thanked him for coming and looked forward to seeing him again soon. After he left, Allison called to see if Alex had left, I told her that he has left and, that she and Casey are more than welcome to come over if they so choose. A little while later, Casey and Allison come over and, wanted to know how things went with Alex. I told them that things went really well and, he will be back in a few days with his design proposal for the bedroom.

The next day, Faith came over and wanted to know if I still wanted to do a "memory wall" in the bedroom with pictures of Reid and I but, I was thinking about that and, I felt that there are just too many pictures of us so, I just went with keeping the furniture in the room and, I really want to get my life back in order. So, I told Faith that we'll buy new photo albums and put all those pictures in them. So, I contacted Alex right away and, told him not to bother incorporating the "memory wall" in the design.

A few days later, Alex came over with the design for the bedroom and, he took into account all of my preferences that I told him about. I was greatly impressed by what he had done with the room and he even incorporated some things into the design that weren't really addressed but, seemed to work out pretty good, like the placement of the flat screen TV about the fireplace. Alex left me with the design for a few days so that I could really look at all the selections he chose and, he would be contacting me in a few days to ask for my decision and whether or not I like his design. Everybody else who has seen the design is really impressed with it and, I gave him the go ahead with the project.

A few days later, work begins in the bedroom and, so far it looks like it's going pretty good. Alex and his crew are busy working and, I have been instructed by Alex himself that I am to stay out of the bedroom until work is complete. I'm so curious to see how things are going in there but, I will just have to wait and be surprised. The other day, Faith was helping me put pictures of Reid and I into photo albums and, she came across something and, made a mad dash to the computer to type something up on very nice looking paper. I asked her what she was doing and all I could get out of her was that it's a surprise. So, when she was done doing whatever it was she was doing, she hurried off to find Alex and, gave whatever it was to him. I guess I'll find out what that something was that Faith gave to Alex soon enough.

Today, Alex has the bedroom finished and, is going to reveal it to me as soon as the last of the accessories are placed which according to Alex, shouldn't be much longer. As I wait for Alex to finish the room, I was thinking back to the last time that the bedroom was redecorated and it was Reid and I who picked out everything for the room; well it was actually me who picked things out. Reid didn't care as long as he had a bed to sleep on and a place to put his clothes and he was happy as a clam. I hear Alex's voice from upstairs telling me that the room is complete and, I make my way upstairs and, at the top of the stairs, Alex is waiting for me. Alex told me that he knows that it has been a really long time since this room has been done and, there were lots of memories associated with the way it use to look so, Alex told me to close my eyes, count to 3 and open the door to see just what is behind that door.

I opened the door to see what was behind the bedroom door and, I just couldn't believe my eyes at just how beautiful the bedroom looked. I don't even remember seeing the bedroom look this good in a really long time, I thought. I stepped further into the bedroom to get a really good look at what all had been done. My new oak bedroom set really looked nice against the eggshell colored walls, I even noticed the mocha bedspread with the rust and moss green throw pillows on the bed which really worked out well. The drapes were done in earth tone plaids which made the room look larger. As I continued to make my way around the room, I could hear quiet whispers coming from Faith and Natalie and, then I came over to the sitting area and, found Reid's chair upholstered in a mocha plaid with his royal blue crochet afghan on the back of the chair. The loveseat was upholstered in moss green with brick red throw pillows.

Looking around the room further, I noticed the accent pieces and the brass lamps by the bed and in the sitting area. Alex asked if everything was to my satisfaction and, I told him yes, most definitely. Alex told me that the bathroom is done too and, that I should go ant take a look at it. I walked into the bathroom and, it was painted the same color as the rest of the bedroom and, had moss green, brick red and mocha guest towels on the towel bar an earth tone plaid window valance and, a moss green shower curtain. Faith said that there is something on the fireplace mantle that I didn't see that I should come out and take a look at. I walked over to the fireplace mantle and noticed the flat screen TV above the fireplace but, upon closer inspection, I found a poem that I wrote to Reid right after we first met called, "I never realized". Faith told me that this was the thing that she found while we were going through pictures that she had typed up on much nicer paper than what I had it written on and, gave it to Alex to have matted and framed.

I told Alex that he and his staff did a beautiful job with the bedroom and, that I think Reid would have been pleased with the way the room turned out. I thanked them for their hard work. Every one else who saw the bedroom commented on how well the room really looked.

Poem: "I never realized"

I never realized from the moment that I met you, how my life has changed.

I never realized from the moment that I met you; I was going be in love with you.

I never realized from the moment that I met you, that I want to spend time with you.

I never realized from the moment that I met you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I never realized from the moment that I met you, just how much I Love You.

L. A. Snyder 2011


End file.
